vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Godfrey Strauss
Godfrey Strauss Welcome= General Personality BC Life |-| Basic= The Basics |} |} |} |-| History= History Childhood & Family Info |} |} |-| Looks= Physical Appearance & Images Model: link to model Physical Description |} |-| Weapons/Abilities= Weapons Combat & Abilities #Children of Koios have the ability to magnetize an opponents weapon that is made of metal and attempt to strike them with it; there control over the weapon only lasts for a short time. #Children of Koios have the ability to send nearby metallic objects flying in a desired direction in order to attack others. #Children of Koios have the ability to repulse anything made of metal, flinging it away from them, only in short spurts, doing so repeatedly drains them. #Children of Koios have the ability to create a small magnetic field around them, causing anything metal inside of it to have its polarity increased and drop to the ground for a short time. #Children of Koios are innately able to sense anyone that is nearby and what direction they are from them. #Children of Koios are able to detect metallic objects, the closer they are, the stronger they can sense it. #Children of Koios have the ability to cause anything made of metal to levitate for a short time, the larger the object, the more energy it consumes. #Children of Koios have the ability to magnetically push/pull anything made of metal to them/away from them; however, the object must be within a few feet. #Children of Koios have the ability to manipulate the magnetic force around them to allow themselves to magnetically levitate and move around temporarily; however, this ability is limited and they cannot actually fly at large heights. The longer they use this ability and the longer distance they travel, the more energy it drains them. #Children of Koios are able to use the magnetic force around them to form weapons which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also form non-combative objects out of magnetic force. In addition, any object conjured out of this force has the innate ability to repulse anything made of metal when struck against it. #Children of Koios have the ability to magnetize the iron in the blood of others and in doing so, they gain temporarily control over their body and can cause them to attack others nearby, however, the person being controlled has the ability to resist if they are forced to attack themselves, for a very short time; the child of Koios is then extremely drained of energy and will not be able to fight or even move for a moderate time. #Children of Koios generally have excellent sense of direction, and rarely get lost. #Children of Koios are usually intelligent. (All powers unlocked early with the use of Reporting the News Contest power-up prize) |} |-| Other Info= General & Misc Info General Information |} Habits & Traits |} Occupation & Self-Perception |} Favourites & Attitude |} |-| Relationships= Relationships |} OOC